Let Down
by Heitzche
Summary: (This is a pretty radical idea of mine of having a crossove with a band "The Smiths" and "Treasure Planet") Johnny is depressed and Amelia tries to help. Pairing: Johnny Marr (The Smiths) X Captain Amelia Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Notes: So, this my first ever upload to this new **account ** and i just wanted to tell you that  
this is a just a test about how my writing skills are. This particular fic is like  
i said in my bio, a very... i would say radical... A band and a Disney movie?  
But whatever. This is fanfiction. Its about unleashing your imagination, isnt it?  
So, try to "enjoy" and remember this is just a test. So no flaming?  
Oh, and the pairing that im using is possible one for having more fanfics.  
And the couple is Captain Amelia from Treasure Planet and Johnny Marr from the band The Smiths.  
So called AmMarr.

Being the depressed **person ** i am right now, i decided to go and go gaze at the eternal and in my opinion very fascinating etherium. I walked to the balcony of the ship that i were traveling in. I were wearing my almost so usual and familiar clothing, Slim dark jeans, a slim fit shirt with a dark blue or navy blue colour and suede chukka boots. People around here and the crew of the ship aren`t or weren´t so baffled of my style. Well, thats actually strange, because im not around here. I walked slowly to the rail of the ship, lots of things on my mind. A thought **started ** appearing again to my mind over again. How did i even end up here? I don`t know. Do i know anything anymore? There are few things that are keeping in one, The captain of this roaming ship. Yes, her it is. As i gaze to the deep etherium i sigh deeply. For a while i look up and then to my feet while leaning on my hands that are on rail. I run my hands trough my dark hair that still has the pompadour stylish look that was left from the night i ended up here.  
While im filling myself on apathy, sadly and leaning still, feeling like a abandoned person from anyone.

I feel someones presence within me. I quickly gazed to my back and saw her. The feline like Captain of the ship with an unimaginable wit and strength within her mind. Thats really something that i appreciate on a women...and make the invividual rather interesting too. But… theres still something more on her. She isnt a regular **person **... Tonight, i want talk about my past with her. Not knowing were it will go. Shes the only person now, who i could fully trust. The ships crew is full of unpleasantness, darkness and mysteriousness.

The Captain walked **next ** to me, looking to the eternity with me.

"Everything tip top here on the deck Mr Marr?" She asks with a stern and delightful voice.  
"Erhm.. Well, yeah. Everythings rather… Splendid" I said while trying to sound alright, but failed. She came to me on so unlikely circumstances. I started grow some confidence. To **start ** the conversation that ive been thinking of.  
"Theres… something that i would like to talk with you Captain" I said while trying to keep a tiny smile.  
"Something that had been on my mind since i got on this voyage. And this place".  
I felt a growing pressure inside me, but i tried to keep myself in full form while talking to her.  
When that said, the Captain looked in my eyes, concerned look appearing on her face. She put her hand pretty **close ** to mine on the rail.

"Of **course ** Mr Marr, im all ears." She continued to stare deeply in my eyes.  
I noticed how beautiful her eyes actually were while standing there, trying to start blabbing about my concerns… Actually, why am i even concidering this? Bleeding all my agony inside my head ,to her? Well… Maybe it will help. Talking….

I took a deep breath and gazed for second somewhere else before returning my gaze to hers.  
"Well, how should i put this… Its just the fact that i am here… Ugh…"  
I almost started collapsing into my hands, feelings coming to the surface. I tried to be without crying, but that is so freaking hard.

Amelia put her hand worriedly to mine and started holding it. That really surprised me, ive always thought Captains shouldnt do things like that. It doesnt suit their ego and position.  
She still were looking deeply into my eyes, that started make me even more nervous  
but i managed to straighten myself mentally and take the thing away.

"You know, i dont know almost anyone around here. Back home i had my band, a few relatives. But thats almost it. But… i miss them" I felt a tear striking from my eye corner but trying to hide it, but not making any difference to anything. She started to grip my hand more tigther. That made me look again to her eyes. She was now the only one for whom to trust and lean. Even when it felt at the same time so wrong.

"Go on" She said wamly. Her expression full of empathy towards me.

"The band **mates ** were the only ones for whom i could put my trusting to. They were my… family… almost my meaning of my life. Being here was at the first time, of course, a shock." I looked desperate. The urge to start crying was growing, i didnt know how much i could stand. I was feeling depressed.

I suddenly felt hand on my shoulder, a comfortably warm hand. I gazed to my Captains eyes, and realized the fact that, Amelia was full of concern and even shock. She couldnt care so much, couldnt she?

She cleared her throat, almost like she herself were building up some confidence to speak.  
"You know, from the first day i laid my eyes on you, i instantly started thinking that you… arent like a regular… man living on his young adulthood. I saw something on you."  
You could sense the Captain was herself a bit embarassed to confess such thing about me. A tint of pink appeared on our cheeks. I looked at her full of surprisement. Now, this is going odd.

"Thats… thats something that i… dont hear very often from other people…But, youre the captain of this ship, and im just a passenger…"  
" Oh stop it" She gave me i caring smile.  
"Dont flame and put yourself on downfall with those kinds of thoughts.  
You see… that happened to me, when i was your age…" She then started looking… Sad. Genuinely sad.'  
I felt the urge to get known to her past more better. I managed to somehow ask her this.  
"If i could ask Captain… what happened? If you feel to talk… you can" I said with myself being concerned. Its almost like… in that moment the caring from both sides were starting grow. That felt so surreal.  
"No, my past doesnt make a difference…. " She then looked me like preparing me, for something to come.  
"I just want you, to feel safe" After that, my jaw dropped a bit. Butterflies on stomach and i couldnt lay my eyes anywhere else than her.

I was now becoming anxious. Because of the storm of feelings. Didnt know what to say or think. And the Captain started noticing that. I was shaking and my eyes were locked down to the deck of the ship.

I slowly raised my eyes to her. My expression full of hurt. This is enough, i couldnt handle myself in that moment.  
I started sobbing a little bit, then the sobs started to come more pacefully.

The sadness and emptiness started to radiate to the Captain. Her ears went down to her skull and she pointed her hand to me.

"Oh, Johnny!" She said with a voice full of sadness.  
" Im… So sorry. I shouldnt…" I tried everything to hide this. I were thinking i were losing my ego and everything on front of our Captain,

For my shock i realized, she didnt call me with the usual name, Mr Marr. She used my real name. Johnny. More shocking was that, she suddenly, wrapped her arms around me and started to hold me tightly.

My sobbing continued. Feeling embarassed and empty at that situation.

To be continued, maybe….


	2. Chapter 2

When that moment came in to my realization in my head, that the Captain. Captain Amelia was holding me in the thight grip of hers. It blew my mind. Not ever, never could i imagine this. The feeling of her warm body aganst mine, arms around me and her hand rubbing soothingly against my upper back.

I were concidering of separating ourselves away from the comforting embrace but a thought of just staying in this moment were taking me over. This is actually real, happening if front of me... To me.

While standing there with her by my side i still had many unsettling thoughts of unknowingness. Unknowingness about what would and will happen to me in the close future? Would i have a way to get back from this, i have to say, wonderful dream like world.

For a while while being in her warm arms, i started feeling the pleasant calmness coming to me. That felt like a real blessing. I tend to have those almost, embarassing and yet so horrifying anxiety attacks that i just had in front of our Captain... But still, i really felt it being a blessing for her to be there with me while my desperate time.

_But would it last for longer? Would the presence of the Captain last really longer? _I started to question these things in my mind. What if i start having feelings towards her? It wouldnt suit her if just white kid with no status or anything, shes a Captain of big space ship...

"How are you feeling?" I suddenly heard her ask about me. I snapped into reality like from waking up from dream. She actually got me scared a bit and you could tell that.

"Huh? Oh,yeah. I feel actually... alot more calmer" I quickly tumbled as i tried to separate from her hands slowly but she didnt actually let me. She kept me locked.

She gave a smile, but not a ordinary one. It was one the skeptical... (ish?) looking one.

When she looked at me like that, i gazed at her looking like a complete fool.

"What?" I asked. Still my hands locked at her sides.

"Well, im not actually so sure about your condition of your mental health. I could if you want, to listen to you more" She finally let me go. I looked for a while into her eyes. A blank expression covering my face. She used few seconds to completely process my face in her mind. She then shifted her vision into my eyes, a sad expression within her face.

" Look. While im now calmer than i recently was, i would like to... Um... to apologize for my sensitivity." She stared my eyes while leaning her head to the side.

"But still, i should be thankful... for your concern towards me." I gave her a smile and she smiled back.

"The pleasure is all mine... Johnny" She chuckled a litte bit while gazing the the ground for a second. I tried to smile for a bit. She was actually rather... cute doing that. But still, why is he being so, concerned about me? I mean, why is she acting towards me like i were her closest friend? She comforted me just like that and... she uses my first name?

"Um... i really appreciate all this, but still. I want to know one aspect about the recent... event" She then gave me knowingful smile.

"I actually really do know what your buzzlement is all about. Youre wondering why i am handling you like this?" _Presicely... Why shes __so__ good at reading people?_

She the again came closer to me, our eyes meeting eachother.

"Y-Yeah." I replied blankly. She were still coming closer and closer.

"As i earlier told Johnny, i think there is something... rather extraordinary about you"

She were only a few cents away from my face. My eyes expanded as i just stared at hers oh, so wonderful and deep, emerald eyes. She still had that concerned and rather sad expression on her.

"But why? Im a nobody. At my home. Earth, the only thing that made me something were my band.

And here..."

I was interupted by a soft and warm feeling on my lips.

"I want you to know something" She said warmly while slowly raising her arm up, and putting her hand onto my neck. I just stood there. Silently in shock. "I dont want to let you down"


End file.
